


я подожгу, а ты меня потуши

by marshall_line



Category: Lip Service
Genre: F/F, Season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди вокруг сгорали быстрее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	я подожгу, а ты меня потуши

Нью-Йорк был морем огней, а Фрэнки — коробком спичек.

Она поджигала себя — и ей это нравилось.

Люди вокруг сгорали быстрее.

 

Фрэнки два года фотографировала и трахала моделей.

Фрэнки два года обставляла хлам внутри себя по фэншую.

А потом умерла её тётя.

 

Глазго не был ей домом и Нью-Йорк, впрочем, тоже.

Пасмурно и много осадков.

Вся жизнь Фрэнки была осадком.

 

— Так ты теперь с Сэм.

— Не разрушай меня опять.

Никто не ждал Фрэнки, тем более Кэт.

 

Она хотела правды о себе.

И о том, что ей действительно было нужно.

 

Единственным настоящим другом Фрэнки была фотокамера.

Она сохраняла на снимках всё, что Фрэнки упускала.

Реальность.

 

У Кэт огромные вечно испуганные глаза.

В них можно было себя потушить.

Поджигать не имело смысла.

И поэтому Фрэнки так сильно их любила.

 

— Ты вернулась, и ты осталась.

Фрэнки не смогла сдержать улыбку.

Кэт улыбалась в ответ.

Всё было правильным.

На одно мгновение и не больше.

 

Фрэнки творила чёрте что.

Это самое лучшее, что у неё получалось делать.

 

— Ты хоть кого-нибудь любила?

— Кэт, это всегда была только Кэт.

 

— Разберись со своим дерьмом и не трогай моё.

Не могу, не научилась.

 

— Так в чём твоя правда?

— Я умерла.

У неё было другое имя и живые родители, о которых она не знала.

Вся её жизнь не столько осадок, сколько ошибка.

 

— Франческа?

— Я проебалась.

В который раз.

 

Фрэнки была трусливой.

Когда появлялись проблемы, она сбегала.

Она сбежала два года назад и могла бы сейчас, но.

 

У Кэт огромные вечно испуганные глаза.

В них можно было себя потушить.

Фрэнки целовала их, и Кэт наконец-то позволяла.

Всё было правильным.

 Спички закончились.

 

Она осталась.


End file.
